Normal
by Keraha
Summary: Raito watched her, breathless with the sheer normality of it all. There was no cameras watching him- he'd checked the corners of the room, and he trusted L not to watch if he said he wouldn't- and he was free.


**Title:** Normal  
**Warnings:** PG13. Slightly Raito/Misa, L/Raito. Vague spoilers for situations somewhere around chapter 37, but consider it an AU.  
**Notes:** I haven't really been reading the chapters past 34 or 35 or so (that is, while knowing what's going on), but I've seen the first few pages of 37 and played around with the situation. Honestly, I have no idea how what happens before, during, and after that whole deal, so I'm going to be terribly off. So, consider it an AU (which is a terribly cheap trick, I know. I just wanted to get this scene. sheepish look).

The fic occurs just after Raito and L are de-handcuffed and Raito goes off on his seperate way.

--

"Raito!" Misa said as he entered, her instant smile strangely gratifying. "When is Raito-kun going to take Misa out on a date?"  
  
Raito gave her the same smile that he would have given her months ago. There was comfort in patterns, and Misa was nothing if not predictable.  
  
"You will have to wait a little longer. You know how Ryuuzaki is." He held up his wrist, showing her the barely lighter circle of skin around his wrist, then gave a small laugh. Even so, he doubted she did know Ryuuzaki. Nobody did. Not his father, not Matsuda or Aizawa or anyone on the investigation team. No one knew Ryuuzaki like he did. No one else had to spend months with him, the everpresent chain hanging off his wrist and _connecting_ them. They didn't have to sleep in the same room, hearing computer clacks and the crackle of chocolate wrappers deep into the night. They didn't learn the slow metronomic breaths always three feet to his left or the barely audible shuffle of steps behind him. They hadn't been watched like he had been.  
  
Misa pouted cutely. "But Raito-kun said he would and that was a long time ago."  
  
"Did I?" Raito couldn't remember. His memories were haunted by wide eyes, watching him, hovering over his shoulder like death.  
  
"Yes!" she said, tilting her head to the right and dimpling.  
  
Raito watched her, breathless with the sheer normality of it all. There was no cameras watching him-- he'd checked the corners of the room, and he trusted L not to watch if he said he wouldn't-- and he was _free_. He could do something-- anything-- and the freedom pulsed in his mind like a live thing. He wanted to do something, something that L wouldn't approve of (like casually eating the truffles L that loved or falling asleep on the couch that L prefered or taking a long, hot shower so that steam made the mirrors fog up or the millions of other things he learned about his shadow).  
  
He found himself stepping closer to Misa, backing her up against the bare table in the center of the room. They were pressed together, and he could feel her warmth in a long line up his body. A heady wave crashed over him, and he saw snapshots unfolding in his mind as he bent towards her-- slow slow so _slow_-- and his lips touched hers. He could see Misa's eyes open in shock (she hadn't expected it, and a dark pleasure lashed inside Raito's mind), but they fluttered shut.  
  
In the months before, Raito learning that L read anything, and his room had become crowded with stacks of random books. Raito had picked up the slim paperback with a scantily clad woman on the cover and he had flipped through it, reading aloud sections to L with a laugh in his voice. L had watched him as he read about the heroine and her lover kissing, their world shrinking down to lips and heat and nothing else.  
  
This, Raito thought, was nothing like that. He was aware of Misa, their mouths moving against each other, her hands moving from her sides to his, wrinkling the fabric of his shirt. But he could feel the air move against his skin, traveling in invisible lines from the vent above them, and he could hear the sound of people outside the room, barely making their way through the thick doors. He noticed everything, and Misa was nothing more than an additional sensation.  
  
He pulled back.  
  
Misa looked up at him, mouth still slightly open. She smiled hazily, moving one hand clumsily to the table behind her, needing the support now that Raito wasn't touching her.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, voice hoarse. He hadn't meant to do that, not really. It's just that she was _there_ and he wanted--  
  
"Raito-kun shouldn't be sorry," Misa said. Her eyes were still wide with simple pleasure. "Misa likes Raito-kun, and she likes..." She giggled, almost self consciously.  
  
Wide eyes. He had images of her eyes widening, gleaming dark and vicious with numbers and dates swimming in her vision. But they weren't dark, not like they should be. They were light and innocent.  
  
"Sorry," he said again, an almost mischiveious smile on his lips. "I'm sorry, I can't stop." He bent down again, and Misa pressed up against him.  
  
It wasn't like it should be, with bony hips and knobby elbows, spider fingers gripping his side and a chain clanking softly in his ear, but it was normal. Normal to kiss a girl and normal to be free. Normal. Normal with Misa and with no Ryuuzaki over his shoulder.  
  
Not normal, a voice in his head whispered. _Boring_.

----------------

a/n: I had a little more I wanted to keep, but I cut it simply because it's just not relevent. If you're interested, you can find it at my LJ here: #cutid1. I wouldn't particularly advise it though.


End file.
